legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Eresse Aurora
| name = Eresse Aurora | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Female | race = Moon Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1356 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = Corellon Larethian | source = | page = }} An extremely innocent-looking young elf, Eresse is the type of creature who would be the last one accused of a murder even if she was found standing over the body with a bloody knife. One would assume she was merely attempting to help the victim - which would make sense, as she has recently become the youngest cleric of Corellon Larethian ever to be ordained in Erülisse. She is very proud of her accomplishment but determined not to be vain about it. This is a fairly difficult thing to do as her mother, Eamane Aurora, has spoken of nothing else in the past few months, except to occasionally mention how her cousin, Echo Aurora, couldn't even cast a single spell yet. Since making the decision to become a priestess of Corellon, Eresse has been permitted to miss certain lessons at the schoolhouse in order to study under the head priest Indis Hendarma at the Temple. Eresse enjoys her lessons very much although she does miss spending time with her classmates at the school. She is still a very young elf after all and there are no other students at the Temple to pass notes or trade lunches or pull pranks with. She is therefore forced to take her religious studies very seriously and has done surpassingly well. Eresse was blessed with great wisdom and kindness, not to mention moderate intelligence and beauty. However the fabled elven grace and agility was not something that Corellon had chosen to bestow upon her and for this she couldn't help being a little envious. Her cousin Echo fairly floated along, and Eresse was quite sure that if she was forced to balance a book on her head she could do so easily. Eresse's mother Eamane was constantly insisting that her daughter practice doing so, but as of yet this has had no particular effect on Eresse's level of gracefulness. Eresse has been somewhat lonely since Echo abandoned her to befriend her other cousin Illwyn Galadryn. She no longer has any special friend and is usually lumped together with Aelwyn, who quite frankly she could do without. Eresse is very scrupulous and honest, whereas Aelwyn is sneaky and duplicitous, and the two have very little in common. Eresse has long nursed a hopeless crush on her older cousin Storm Aurora, despite his obvious preference for Illwyn (apparently everyone in that family preferred Illwyn to her!). However since he has fallen out of favour with her cousins, she has regained hope that he might notice her now that she is, really, quite grown up. She was very much looking forward to dancing with him at her Ordaining Ceremony, but soon after Echo disappeared, Storm also made his excuses. Eresse wondered if she was the only one who had noticed this oddity. She has no particular desire to go off adventuring although maybe if Storm invited her to join his adventuring party someday she would be tempted. Otherwise she is perfectly content to live out her life here in her beloved village, taking care of her flock and spreading the word of Corellon. Relations * Mother Eamane Aurora * Father Galdor Aurora * Grandfather Finwe Aurora * Grandmother Tari Aurora * Grandfather Alaterial Galadryn * Grandmother Inglor Galadryn * Great-Grandmother Anastasia Aurora * Great-Grandfather Ferennae Aurora * Aunt Sequoia Aurora * Uncle Amras Aurora * Aunt Carawyn Galadryn * Uncle Elgalote Galadryn * Cousin Storm Aurora * Cousin Echo Aurora * Cousin Dusk Aurora * Cousin Illwyn Galadryn * Cousin Aelwyn Galadryn Category:Elves Category:Moon Elves Category:Clerics Category:Worshippers of Corellon Larethian Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:NPCs Category:Baby Boomers